


Ukimen (Touch)

by toxicbolts



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (you need consent for touching in general too), Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Age, Old Friends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Repulsion, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicbolts/pseuds/toxicbolts
Summary: Hala is always touching others. Nanu is not fond of being touched.





	Ukimen (Touch)

Nanu doesn’t like being touched, in general. Even the prospect of being close to someone is unnerving most of the time, and his stomach tightens because of it, so he avoids it entirely when he can. He has never been a very affectionate person, but his circumstances have not precisely helped. It’s not bad most of the time, but he still does not want to be touched generally speaking.

Having Acerola in his life means he ends up even wanting a hug, sometimes, something he would never have thought it would happen. The kid always asks before initiating any kind of contact, because she knows, she can see what he can’t do, and understand without him having to explain.

Acerola’s hugs are usually half dancing, prompting him to move, as Acerola herself does; helping him to get up from his old sofa, and go to places he would never be able to visit alone. They’re like an invitation to play, to have fun, to enjoy life and stop dreaming about death, because death is literally everywhere for her and there is no point in waiting for it. She laughs all the time, and when he does feel like hugging her back, sometimes they do actually end up dancing, her arms around him as she moves around.

They’re precious moments with his little girl, and he treasures them way more than he would admit out loud. Luckily for him, Acerola knows much more than what he can express with words, and that’s enough for both of them.

Not even a million of Acerola’s hugs could have prepared him for Hala’s ones.

At first, he was not particularly interested in his touch. Hala is a good guy, but wanting to be touched by someone is pretty different from simply liking them and being close friends. There are exceptions to his distaste, like Acerola, but wanting to be touched in a non platonic or familial way is completely different.

It’s when he visits Iki Town that Hala’s touch picks his interest without remedy. It’s Hau who meets him, greeting him enthusiastically, waving his arms like there’s no tomorrow.

“Old man! Alola!”

Only a kid like him could call a freaking kahuna an “old man”. He snorts.

“Hi, kid.” he answers, not being very successful at concealing his smile. “Is your tutu home?”

“Nah, but he should be arriving soon. Ilima’s totem pokemon was up to something again, and they asked for his help to calm it down.”

Nanu is aware of how totem pokémon usually listen to kahunas when everything else seems to fail, but Hau’s wording clearly implies that it’s not uncommon for Hala to just go and stop them. Then he remembers Hala’s undying rivalry with a Bewear, who are known for being able to break human spines like toothsticks, and everything makes a little more of sense. Just a little.

“Just how damn strong is this guy…” he mutters, mostly to himself, as Hau guides him towards their home. It’s not as if he needs it, all of the kahuna visit Hala sometimes, given he has a pretty big and comfortable house in which all the goddamn town comes and goes, leaving fresh fruit, and helping them clean. It would be lonely otherwise, as Hala himself had told him once. Nanu prefers his lonely and quiet office most of the time, to be completely honest. 

They both sit at the living room table, and before he can open his mouth, Hau is bringing three… no, four bags full of malasada.

“Do you like them sour, mister?”

“I can’t say I dislike them.”

Hau groans, and he laughs a little.

“Can you just be a little more straightforward?”

“Nah, not my style. Dark type user, remember.”

Hau sticks his tongue out, and then ignores him to bite his malasada. After the first bite, he basically engulfs it whole in a couple of seconds, and if it wasn’t a family thing, Nanu would be impressed. He nibbles on his own malasada, fluffy and soft to the touch. No wonder kids like them that much. And not just kids.

“Did tutu tell you to come because of something in particular?”

Hau’s guard is down, and Nanu decides to tease him a little more.

“Do you want me to leave that badly?”

He is joking, and Hau knows that, but he still rolls his eyes, moth half full when he speaks again.

“I really don’t get your sense of humor, old man.”

“Me neither, don’t overthink it.”

And at that, Hau does laugh, rests of malasada cream staining his face because of how fast he eats. What a happy kid, Nanu thinks. Just like his… his Acerola.

“I can see why tutu likes you so much, mister Nanu.”

Nanu raises an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“You know! He always says good things about you. Says he’s worried about your health, and such.”

That was probably it, then. Hala had called him to make sure he wasn’t decomposing in the middle of a bunch of cats. Pretty kind on his part.

“For Arceus’ sake… he is older than I am, can’t he worry about his own health?”

Hau seems to genuinely think about it, dirty hands touching his own chin, that is also full of malasada crumbs. He makes thinking sounds, as if trying to laboriously give birth to a conclusion, while looking at Nanu from time to time.

“Nah.” He finally says. “He is old as heck, but he’s still in better shape. You are definitely unhealthier.”

Nanu can’t do anything but grin, proud of the kid’s guts. Hau is right, of course.

He would have liked to answer, but the door opens and Hau gets up, running like lightning. Nanu turns over a little, ready to greet his friend, but the familial affection leaves him speechless.

Hau basically tackles his grandfather, who in turn hugs him tenderly, lifting him from the ground, and spinning him around. They’re both laughing, and it’s loud and boisterous, but Nanu can’t help but finding it beautiful. Would Acerola like it if he hugged her like that?

The thought leaves his brain in a second, because he cannot do that. He knows better than pretending to be and acting like someone he is not. He would end up hurting himself, and Acerola.

He realises, it’s not just that the familial affection that he finds beautiful. It’s Hala himself.

The realisation hits him like a truck, like a moment of serendipity. His ears are burning, and he uses his legendary ability to keep a poker face so nobody realises about what’s happening. Teenager him hadn’t perfected the technique, but he’s now a master at it.

Maybe it’s something that it has always been there. Something subconscious, like his feelings usually are, until they hit his brain like a hammer, and he is done for.

He wonders, about Hala’s arms, that fought a freaking Bewear for decades in a honorable duel that none of them won, that holds his grandchild with the gentleness of Swablu feathers. He wonders what would it be like, those big arms holding him like he’s precious, hands warm against his skin.

He had never thought of himself as a person who likes to fantasize, and yet… 

“Alola to you too, old friend!” Hala beams at him, and he finally snaps out of his thoughts. 

They have known each other for decades, and Hala knows better than to touch him too much without permission. They came to an agreement a long time ago, though, somewhere in the middle of that touchy force and his adamant apathy. So, when Hala softly grasp his shoulder, a quiet and affectionate greeting, Nanu can’t help but melting a little.  
Just a little.

“Geez, grandpa. Your grandson told me. You didn’t have to.” he says, grinning and side eyeing the kid mischievously. Hau makes an annoyed noise, but they both know it’s just gentle teasing. Nanu loves kids, deep down.

“Told you?” Hala frowns a little, and Hau groans, exasperated.

“About you being worried about his health, tutu!”

Hala pats his grandson head, softly, and Hau is smiling again. What a lively kid.

“Didn’t I tell you that he is too prideful to accept help?”

“You know, I’m still here.” Nanu protests, and both grandfather and grandson snort at his snarky comment. What a great comedy man you are, Nanu, he tells himself. He can’t help but half grinning, infected by their enthusiasm. 

It’s nice to be in such a happy place. Grandfather and grandson clearly love each other to hell and back, and everyone in town loves them so much they volunteer to help them and keep them company. Meanwhile, himself...

To be completely honest, he is better that way. Nanu is not fond of being in constant contact with other people, exceptuating some very specific individuals. He chose a life of solitude and silence, because that’s what goes better with him and his needs. Napping is easier when nobody’s around, after all.

“Are you going to join us?” Nanu asks, raising his hand, a half eaten malasada being enough of a sight for Hau to shake his head in disapproval. 

“You still haven’t eaten that one, mister Nanu?”

“Oh? So I’m a “mister” now?”

“Shoot.”

Hala looks at him with a questioning glare. He makes a gesture with his hand, downplaying it. He has teased the kid enough for the moment. Hala sighs, crossing his arms, deep in thought.

“To be completely honest, I wanted to ask you for a walk or something. It has been ages since we were able to chat like we used to, don’t you think?” he finally speaks, and Nanu notices how he nervously scratches his moustache.

“Awww. Sounds like you missed me.” he almost punches himself the moment he talks, because this habit of his has gotten him into trouble more than once. Don’t be an asshole, Nanu. Nanu can’t not be an asshole, sadly.

“To be frank, yes, I did.” Hala naturally states, and Nanu feels it like a blow to his so well kept façade.

“Damn, do you always have to be so straightforward?” he asks, groaning, and he almost can feel Hau’s expression lightening up.

“Tutu is a fighting type trainer, remember?”

Nanu looks at the boy, red eyes tired as the kid smiles like it’s his birthday. He got his “revenge” after all. What a bright kid. He looks carefree, but he is indeed smart, and thinks quickly. He likes him.

“I get it, I get it. Where did you want to go, old man?” he teases, feeling Hau roll his eyes even if he’s not looking at him.

Again, Hala’s fingers twitch around his moustache, and Nanu knows something is up. It’s not exactly subtle, so even if he didn’t use to work for the INTERPOL, he would have realised. Damn, even a little kid would have realised. It’s written all over his face and body language.

“Something wrong, Hala?”

And Hala stops, his hand seeming unsure about what to do. He finally sighs, and lets his arm drop, slowly.

“I’m a little excited, to be frank.”

“Excited?”

“Yes…” Hala mumbles, and Nanu decides not to pry into it. He doesn’t want to make him even more nervous. He’s getting soft. “I had thought that we could walk around one of the deserted beaches.”

“That’s nice of you. I dislike the crowds in Hau’oli. So goddamn full of tourists. But why a beach?”

Hala’s smile is back, and Nanu isn’t sure if he should have asked. Hala’s smile makes him feel good, but something tells him that the answer isn’t going to be of his liking.

“You lack sunlight, my friend.”

There it is. He wants to groan, but holds himself together.

“I have always been pale.”

“It’s not just that! Sunlight is good for your bones, and your mood. It can’t be healthy to live in such a rainy place.”

He understands the implications behind Hala’s statement, even if it’s left unsaid. Of course rain would make him even gloomier. Hala just wants for him to be healthier, physically and mentally. Damn, the guy cares, and here he is, being an asshole, for a change.

“Fine, fine… I’ll go.”

“I suppose you have already applied some sunscreen.”

“Yeah, mom. I didn’t suddenly forget how freaking hot and sunny Melemele is.”

Hau is definitely trying to hold back his laugh, but it’s too much for him. Hala doesn’t even flinch at his playful jab. If anything, he swears his smile is getting even bigger.

“Okay, son.”

“Stop that. I feel gross now.”

Hala says goodbye to his grandson with yet another hug, while Nanu just makes a gesture that Hau reciprocates with enthusiasm. What a nice kid, Nanu thinks yet again.

The beach is indeed empty, and Nanu thanks the Tapu for that fact, because even without many people around, anyone in the island would recognize Hala, who participates so much and so intimately in the daily chores around the city. And in return, they would all recognize him, too, even if he has been way more elusive, to the point that not everyone knows him in his own island.

Hala looks radiant, as if he were born for a place like this, the sea calmly rocking the sand, everything so peaceful and so goddamn perfect that Nanu fears he’s going to poison it with his presence.

“This is where I was when those Ultra Beasts attacked, you know…” Hala mutters, breaking the silence. Nanu holds his breath, suddenly remembering his own encounter with Guzzlord, and he feels his heart skipping a beat.

He feels better after it all. He faced his fears, and was victorious. Still, that doesn’t mean that he likes remembering it.

“Ah, sorry, no need to remember darker times.”

“It’s fine, I deal with lots of dark stuff in a daily basis.”

Hala smiles at him, not judging his terrible pun, and Nanu wonders how lucky he can get with someone like Hala smiling at him like a sunny day, while Nanu seems to be carrying a heavy cloud on his head at all times.

“Did you leave your Meowth alone? Will they be okay?”

“Nah, Acerola is probably around playing with them. Also, some of the Team Skull grunts seem awfully fond of cats.”

Hala raises an eyebrow, as if mentally judging him for being a police officer and not being too troubled about ex-delinquents being around his precious cats.

“Don’t look at me like that. They’re all scared kids. They don’t like harming pokémon.” Nanu reassures him, grinning mischievously. “And I’m sure my cats find them… entertaining.”

Hala sighs, his posture and expression relaxing.

“Guzma is glad to have you near Po Town, deep down. He thinks you make sure his “numbskulls” are fine and safe when he and Plumeria are not around.”

Nanu shrugs, as if it was not intentional, even if they both know that’s not true.

“Guzma reminds me a little of my old self.” Hala says, and this time, he averts his eyes, as if he felt embarrassment, or regret. “So full of pent-up rage. So unknowingly dangerous.”

“Oh, I think he does know, don’t worry about it.” Nanu assures him, but keeps talking before Hala can nag him about it. “But to be completely honest, he reminds me of myself, too.”

“How so?”

“Scared, pretending to be bigger and badder than he really is, to hide how he really feels. I guess.”

Hala’s hand is on his shoulder, trying to be reassuring. Nanu finds it so sweet he swears it’s giving him cavities. In the good way.

“You have gotten better, old friend. And he is working hard, too.”

“You too, Hala.”

Hala’s grateful expression makes him want to touch him, too. To reassure him.

“I missed you, my friend.”

“I am here.”

“Yes…” Hala sighs, and looks as if he wanted to say something, but doesn’t know how. He retires his hand, and Nanu can’t help but feeling a little disappointed. “Bring your… your Acerola next time.”

Nanu smiles a little, about how Hala seems to compare his relationship with his grandson to the one Acerola and himself have. It’s not that he doesn’t think so himself, but feeling validated by Hala makes it look more real.

“Nah, I’m not having that.” Nanu starts, obviously teasing. “You have to visit me next time. I’ll treat you to something.”

Nanu swears Hala is blushing a little, slightly alarmed at his invitation. He crosses his arms, defensively.

“Would that be okay?”

“Hala, holy shit, I am inviting you. I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to.”

At that, Hala nods, slowly, like pondering about something that he is definitely not telling him.

“Is this about that sushi restaurant in Malie?”

“You bet.”

Hala is smiling, and, the Tapu be damned, Nanu is still thinking about touching him, and being touched by him.

“Is something the matter?” Hala’s voice sounds so earnest, so honestly worried, that he can feel his hands getting sweaty.

Be casual about it, Nanu. Just say it. Be honest.

“I was… thinking. Acerola told me that I probably should start… being more natural with people and their affections.”

Fucking nailed it.

“And that means…”

“You may greet me with a hug next time we see each other.”

This time, Hala looks definitely perplexed, his fingers restless until he finally lets his arms drop. And then, that huge smile again. Nanu has fallen hard for him, and it doesn’t look like he will get up soon.

“To be fair, I want to hug you right now. If you don’t mind.”

Fairness isn’t something Nanu minds very much. He knows it’s just a hug. He knows he wants that hug. He has hugged Acerola hundreds of times (or rather, he has been hugged by her and he has reciprocated when he could), so what’s the difference? He can and wants to do this.

“Sure, go ahead.” he utters in the most casual way he can muster.

There is something definitely romantic about getting a hug in the middle of a deserted beach, waves murmuring near them, the sun feeling great against their skin. Nanu was not made to enjoy it all, though, he doesn’t really give a fuck about the beach, the waves, or the sun. He cares about the man embracing him tightly, but carefully so he doesn’t feel overwhelmed.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He is not delicate, he can take many things, even the weight of guilt, death, and failure on his shoulders; he is a fucking old man and a kahuna, but he still appreciates the sentiment. He is old, and too goddamn tired. And it’s not as if he could and had to take this. It’s enjoyable, the warmth, the smell that he knows well, and the strong hands caressing his back as if he were someone worthy of love.

“I have wanted to do this for a long time…” Hala whispers, his hands nervously holding him, an Nanu tries to reciprocate, slowly, knowing pretty well that his hugs are nothing to be proud of. He is awkward and looks apathetic. Not the best hugging partner, even if Acerola says he’s just fine. Hala is big, and soft, and Nanu buries his face on his shoulder, amazed at how comfortable it is.

“I swear to Arceus, it looks like you’re trying to flirt with me, Hala.”

“I have been trying for the last five years or so, but thank you for noticing.”

Nanu is snorting, and he allows himself to enjoy the hug a little more, the tension getting relieved. It’s hilarious to think about it. What was he worried about, exactly? Hala may be too good for him, but he’s still a fucking loser like himself. A loser that likes him, apparently.

“I can’t say I’m complaining…”

And he can feel Hala breathe deeply, relieved.

“It was not easy to come in terms with it. We have been friends for such a long time… I thought that my selfishness was going to ruin it.” 

Nanu looks at him, and sighs, like he cannot believe him.

“Be selfish. Don’t think about what you have to do, but about what you want to do. It’s not as if I could get more ruined, you dumbass.”

“Please don’t be like that…”

“Hala, what do you want? What do you want to do? We are way too old to have dilemmas about simple shit like this.”

He is telling that to himself, too, in a way. He is naturally more inclined to indulging himself, and refusing to do chores he doesn’t feel like doing. He wonders why did Tapu Bulu choose him, when he is clearly not made for following their sacred traditions. He’s just a tired, sad, old man whose main source of happiness is petting cats and being a prick. He is still a master at denying himself good things, by being an utter dick to everyone who wants to get closer to him. Old habits die hard, but he cannot say he is not trying.

“Hmmm… what do I want to do? I think that’s not something I should answer on our first date, don’t you think?”

“What a jackass…”

So that was a date, after all. It has been ages since he got a proper date, back then when he was young and getting close to others wasn’t scary. Before a very heavy fog started to plague his mind, and decided to stay.

Not that he knew this was a date, but it’s fine. Better than fine.

“You haven’t told me to stop, are you alright?”

He grunts as an answer, and Hala sighs, letting him indulge himself.

“You can stop if you don’t feel comfortable anymore too, you know. You still haven’t lifted me, though.”

“Excuse me?”

Hala is kind of adorable when he gets confused and bashful like that, not being able to fidget with his hands since he’s still holding him. Nanu wants to kiss him, he realises, but that, of course, has to wait until the second date. He wants to laugh at the thought.

“You know, like you did with your kid. “Up we go”, and that stuff.”

It’s Hala who is laughing, hugging him tighter, his breath softly tickling him.

“Would you be okay with that?”

“I’m the one asking you.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

He feels Hala’s big hands on his sides, and he is effortlessly in the air in one second. As if Hala was holding a Meowth, he realises, and he smiles a little.

“Do I even weigh anything to you?” he asks, knowing that will tingle Hala’s grandpa senses. And it does, as the man seems to have been waiting for ages to deliver that punchline, shining like the sun. It’s the cutest shit he has seen, ever.

“Nah, it’s like holding a couple of berries.”

And Nanu knows he has hopelessly fallen in love.


End file.
